Dear Diary
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: In the wake of a tragedy, Kim finds an outlet for her pain when her mom gives her a diary.
1. Dealing With The Aftermath

Seated on the bed she'd used during her childhood and teenage years, twenty year old Kim clutched a framed photo of herself and her now deceased finacee. It had only been a couple of months since the head on collision with another driver had caused the sudden death of her finacee and put her in the hospital for a number of weeks. She wore the diamond and pearl engagement ring he'd given her for their four year anniversary on a chain around her neck.

_'Why did you leave me?' _ she asked silently, but knew she wouldn't get an answer to her question.

Still clutching the framed photo to her chest, she curled up into a ball and sobbed openly for her loss.

Line break

Down on the second floor, her mom and dad heard her light sobs and they only looked at each other. They knew how much their daughter was hurting, but they were at a loss on how to comfort her so soon after losing her finacee and the love of her life three months before their wedding. Back upstairs, she continued sobbing as her mind went back to the night her world had been shattered.

Flashback

_Seated in the passenger seat, she glanced over at her finacee, whose gaze was on the road in front of him. They were on their way home after a night out at the movies. She slid her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He gave her hand a return squeeze without taking his gaze off the road. There was a sudden glare of oncoming headlights, which was accompanied by the sound of blaring horns and the sound of breaking glass, which was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness. When she came to, she found herself looking up into the worried faces of her parents._

_"W-where am I?" she asked them in a groggy voice._

_"You're in the hospital, honey," her mom replied._

_"Oh. Where's Ron?"_

_Her parents looked at each other._

_"What is it?"_

_"There was a head on collision between the car the two of you were in and another car. He was killed instantly in the head on collision."_

_Her gaze lingered on them for a few seconds before the full reality of what they'd just told her about her finacee not surviving the head on collision hit her and she began to softly cry._

End flashback

Still curled into a ball, she reached down into her shirt and pulled out her engagement ring from where it often lay tucked beneath her shirt. She kept it to remind herself of the life she would have had if that head on collision hadn't taken her finacee away from her so suddenly. She was still staring at the engagement ring when her mom took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Honey?"

The young woman's eyes met with her mom's.

"What?"

"I know how badly you've been taking your finacee's death in the last two months, so I thought giving you a diary would help you deal with his sudden passing," she said as she placed a diary on the bed next to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. I guess I have to write in it whenever I feel sad or angry because of his death?"

"That's the idea, honey."

"Oh."


	2. The First Entry

Dear Diary:

It's been a month since I lost my finacee in that head on collision. I found myself staring at the wedding gown that I would have worn at our wedding next week. But I decided it'd be better if I donated my wedding gown to some other lucky woman, seeing as how I'll never get the chance to wear it now. Mom and dad were both shocked when I announced my decsion to donate my wedding gown to a local bridal shop, but they understood why I was suddenly giving up my wedding dress for someone else to wear on her special day.

Since I no longer have a finacee to see me in my wedding gown, there's no real reason for me to contiue holding on to it. I only hope that it'll bring joy for some other lucky bride to be. The person whose car was involved in the head on collison that killed my finacee was also killed in the accident, which causes me anger for her actions as well as feeling sorrow for her surviving family members who are also grieving for their loss.

That head on collision shouldn't have even happened in the first place. Because of her actions, several lives have been ruined in a big way.


	3. The Second Entry

Dear Diary:

I'm sorry I've not written in you in the past couple of weeks, but I couldn't bring myself to for one main reason. I was supposed to have gotten married last Wednesday, but with the loss of my finacee in the car crash, there was no wedding. Instead, I spent the whole day being lost in the memories I had of my finacee, which caused me to break down in tears while I flipped through a family photo album. Of the dozens of photos that stared up at me through the clear sheets, my finacee was in just about every one. The tears continued to silently stream down my cheeks as I turned page after page of photos. Oh, diary, I miss my finacee so much that it hurts. I don't know what to do without him.

There's so much I miss about him. His lopsided smile, his inner strength that I helped him find the courage to bring it to the forefront of his being and his brown eyes that reminded me of milk chocolate. My one main regret is that I got denied the chance to say goodbye to him, because his death was both unexpected and sudden. I hope that he's watching over me from where ever he is now and I know he'll be waiting for me when it's my time to leave the physical world.

I doubt I'll ever get over his death, but mom's assured me that the pain will dull with time. I hope she's right about that, because the pain's still so fresh and recent for me. At least I'm not alone in feeling the painful sting of his absence from this world. Both my two bros also miss him because they both liked him.


	4. The Third Entry

Hi, diary:

Decided that beginning each entry with "Dear diary" seemed too formal, so I'll start my third entry with just a "Hi, diary" instead and use it for each entry. Today was the frist time in the two months since the car accident where I was able to think about my finacee without feeling such a sharp pain in my heart. Mom says it's because my once broken heart is slowly on the mend.

I mean, I still feel the pain of having lost my finacee, soulmate and best friend, but it's become more managable for me. I'm slowly smiling again from time to time, which tells my parents that I'm no longer quite as depressed and noping around the house as I was in the first couple of weeks after I was released from the hospital.

Back then, I just spent days on end curled up in bed, crying to myself and had suffered a severe lack of interest in joining my family's day to day activities, because some of them reminded me that my finacee had been included. Even though mom's relieved I'm on the road to healing, there's occasions where I have a set back, but I'm not experiencing those quite as often.

My love for my deceased soulmate and best friend will always stay with me, but I might find enough courage to find love with someone else while not completely dishonoring my finacee's memory.


End file.
